Untitled extracto de un fic colectivo
by Fanderichie
Summary: Natsuo, Youji y Kio están solos en casa de Soubi. Youji en un momento determinado se excita. PG13 Shonen ai NatsuoxYouji. Extracto de un fic colectivo esta parte, obviamente, la escribí yo.


Disclaimer: Ni Loveless ni ninguno de los personajes que se nombran son propiedad mia (aunque ojalá, jiji).

Esto no es un fic en sí, sino una parte de un fic colectivo que estamos escribiendo en mi club de Loveless de Forosdz. Justo esta parte, obviamente, sí la he escrito yo (si no, no la estaría publicando). Me gusta como ha quedado por lo que he decidido publicarlo. En sí no es muy fuerte pero voy a ponerlo como PG-13 por si acaso. Más que nada por un insulto que hay en un momento determinado y por que un personaje se excita sexualmente. Es un Shonen ai, si no te gusta el género...NO LO LEAS.

Untitled (extracto de un fic colectivo)

Al final se habían quedado solos en la casa, Natsuo, Youji y Kio. Después de desayunar, Kio se puso a trabajar en un proyecto (aquel día no fue a clase, directamente no le apetecía) mientras que los dos Zeros se distraían haciendo diferentes actividades.  
Por un lado estaba Natsuo tirado en el suelo boca abajo ocupando la televisión para jugar con un videojuego, y por el otro, estaba Youji sentado en el sofá detrás de él leyendo una revista de Kio.

Desde ese angulo Youji podía contemplar perfectamente el cuerpo de su fighter. De vez en cuando iba bajando la revista para poder mirar un poco a Natsuo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su fighter no le veía porque estaba de espaldas, y además estaba muy concentrado con el juego, por lo que retiró del todo la revista y se puso a observar y analizar sin ningún miramiento el cuerpo de Natsuo.  
Empezó por la cabeza. Tenía una larga y ondulada cabellera escarlata que siempre llevaba muy cuidada y muy limpia. La verdad es que tenía un pelo precioso. Fue bajando la mirada y llegó a la espalda. En ese momento Natsuo estaba vestido, pero podía adivinar ciertas formas de su espalda, además la zona de la espalda que concuerda con la tripa, la llevaba al descubierto y podía ver su piel suave y blanca perfectamente. Bajó un poco más y llegó a su zona favorita. El culo. Natsuo tenía un culito redondito y respingón precioso, además solía llevar pantalones ceñidos que le acentuaban más la forma del trasero. Youji se quedó mirando esta parte de la anatomía de Natsuo durante bastante tiempo. No sentía calor, pero sí una sensación extraña como de "agobio" y de sequía en la boca. Cada vez le era más dificil tragar saliva, y misteriosamente una parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando sin que Youji se lo pidiera. El sacrifice se ruborizó e intentó tapar la evidencia con un cojín.  
Kio, que estaba pintando, levantó la vista de su cuadro un momento para mirar a los Zeros y se dio cuenta de todo el pastel. Se sonrió para sí mismo y decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Una vez los Zero dijeron que les gustaba cortar cosas...y no quería darles motivos para ser uno de sus experimentos.

El juego al que Natsuo estaba jugando terminó. Estaba algo cansado de estar tanto tiempo mirando a la pantalla por lo que decidió levantarse para coger un vaso de agua. Youji se dio cuenta de que Natsuo se estaba levantando y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Cuando Natsuo se levantó, lo primero que miró fue a su sacrifice, y la verdad es que lo que vio le extrañó y sorprendió bastante.  
Youji estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia otro lado como avergonzado, rojo como un tomate, y con un cojín tapando...sus partes más íntimas. Natsuo no era tonto, y a la primera se dio cuenta del pastel. Su sacrifice estaba excitado. Lo que no sabía el fighter, es que Youji había llegado a esa situación por haber estado mirándole a él. Natsuo atribuyó "la culpa" a la revista que Youji había estado leyendo. Pensó que sería pornográfica. Ya conocían a Kio.

Se acercó con una sonrisa burlona hacia su sacrifice, y se sentó a su lado con una risita. Youji notó como el motivo de su excitación se acercaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado con una risita entre juguetona y maliciosa. Se sentía más avergonzado aún, por lo que miró al suelo.  
- ¿Qué pasa You? - preguntó Natsuo no pudiendo evitar soltar una risa. Natsuo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Y Youji sabía que lo sabía.  
- Vete a la mierda - le contestó su sacrifice muy cortado. Natsuo ahora se rió a carcajadas.  
Cuando se le pasó la risa, cogió la revista y miró de qué trataba. "Arte clásico Japonés". La verdad es que muy pornográfica no era. Entonces se puso serio. Si a Youji no le había excitado la revista...¿qué había sido?  
Youji se dio cuenta de que Natsuo pensaba que su excitación se debía a la revista, y por eso, para darle a entender que la revista no tenía nada que ver, con mucha decisión quitó la revista de las manos a su fighter, lo cogió por las mejillas, y lo besó.  
Natsuo no se opuso al beso, y una vez más disfrutaron de un momento delicioso solo para los dos.  
Aunque...no estaban solos.  
Kio inocentemente volvió a levantar la vista del cuadro, y cuando vio a los dos _niños_ de doce años intercambiando fluídos se quedó tan shockeado que se le cayó el pincel con pintura negra al suelo haciendo, en el proceso, un rayote negro grodísimo en el cuadro.  
Miró a los chicos, miró al suelo, miró al cuadro, y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! - El grito que profirió lo oyeron hasta Soubi y Ritsuka que estaban ya en el colegio.


End file.
